Phineas and Ferb Fanfic 4
by Taeko yasuhiro
Summary: the 4th of the 6 stories on the list
1. Chapter 1

Three more just 3 more stories left. There are 130 episodes left in my fanfic series which can be accomplished by doing a 55 episode story 5 per chapter within 11 chapters (story 4 aka this one), a 66 episode story with 6 per chapter within 11 chapters (story 5) and the final 9 in story 6 let's get started

First up is We call it maze. The episode begins with Phineas and co (including every oc up to this point) doing a maze on the back of their corn themed cereal box, but getting disappointed by the lack of difficulty so they decided to make a giant one of their own. Now here's a first for the series, enter Melissa the first time the series introduced a character the same age as little Suzy Johnson, who unlike the later isn't a sadistic psychopath intent on making people look bad and ruining their lives. No, this girl so cute and innocent that she wouldn't urt anyone. This time it's genuine unlike the ruse Suzy constantly puts on to make her big bro Jeremy think she's sweet. Anyway, in an attempt to race to the end of the maze, the boys (myself, the Patrick oc, the Ryan OC, the David oc, Irving, Phineas, Ferb, Buford and Baljeet) go one way and the girls (Isabella, the oc representing David's gf Nicole, Holly, Ginger, Gretchen, Addyson Sweet Water, Katie, Milly, Candace and Melissa) go another way. Meanwhile, in the doof plot, because he had a miserable time on his trip to Pisa, he decides to get even with the city itself not by planning an attack on the city, no, but by tilting every building in the world so that the city's attraction which anyone knows as the leaning tower, will no longer be special. A phase of his plan he thought of while monologuing is to straighten his own building making it the only straight building in the world. This plan would make sense but Doof makes one mistake specifically while he doesn't put a self- destruct button, reverse lever or abort switch on the inator the fact that it fires on a timer regardless of whether the door is open is ultimately what shot his plan in its non-existent foot. Anyway back on the Phineas and gang side of things, the girls are stranded on this narrow pathway which is supposed to be crossed with the grappling hook and rope on the hook on the wall at the door, Candace, being the ignoramus she is throws the grappling hook into the pit just to see how deep the pit is. When the floor retracts, Candace begs the experienced fsgs to do something . However, knowing deep down that Candace lied claiming to be able to get 50 patches in one day with no help, pretty much crossed their arms defiantly until candace told the truth. (I know that's not how the original episode was but because I didn't wanna leave any of the already exiting characters out of this plot I had to rewrite the circumstances around Candace's confession). Finally she cracked and told Melissa the truth, that she wouldn't have been able to do her major FSG Gazette accomplishment of 50 patches in one day with out the help of Isabella, Phineas, Ferb and the rest of the characters involved in that adventure. (To remind people of Melissa's character yes she has a copy of the FSG magazine thing but she's only a little spark) (Little Sparks are basically the FSG little kid trainee branch) (like the bear scouts bear cub branch but in the Phineas and Ferb universe) Back on the guys side of things after a while, the yellow room, they run through to the exit keeps rolling even though that wasn't the original design as it was hit by a misfire from Doof's tiltinator. Skip to the episode's ending. I'll only cover the Doof plot because due to the results of the Sumer belongs to you scenario in the 1st episode, the whole Isabella plot can't happen because it was writing a letter, an embarrassing one mind you due to her being nervous about confessing her feelings to Phineas, resulting in her Grandmother (a character exclusive to this episode) telling her only after the fact that it was not the letter that caused her (by her I Mean Isabella's Grandmother FYI) and Isabella's grandfather to be an item because when she wrote it, she was apparently to embarrassed to send it to him due to accidentally embarrassing herself in front of his friends. However, since Phineas has known since the Summer belongs to you part of the 1st story that plot can't happen in this fanfic series. Anyway, the doof plot is that because his astrologist keeps telling him that when Mercury is in retrograde anything can go wrong. As a result, he basically, after figuring out that Mercury has been in retrograde for the entire series up to this point, that his schemes keep failing for that reason. So he invents a device called the un retrograde inator to reverse his bad luck. Moving along to Bully Bust, when Candace sees Buford in the yard super early and he calls her out for not having busting skills, she challenges him to keep their inventions from vanishing before their mom sees them. He tries really hard, but is thwarted by Doofs dill pickle googooplex inator which is a ray that fires a tractor beam to keep his enemies hovering in space so they'll never bug him again. That's all for this episode .Next is the episode titled not Phineas and Ferb, basically, Phineas, Ferb, almost all of the FSGs (Isabella stayed behind) and every male character except Buford Baljeet and Irving went with Larry Fletcher to the space adventure movie marathon. Meanwhile, this happens to be the only day that Albert is available for Irving to show him that Phineas and Ferb's devices are as awesome as he believes they are. So to facilitate this, Baljeet and Buford have to impersonate Phineas and Ferb and put a hologram of one of their own devices in the middle of the yard. They choose to project the replica of the Eiffel Tower they built. Keep that in mind for later as the way the doof plot effects the outcome of the episode is hilarious. Basically, the doof plot is that he plans to travel the world and shrink all of the world's famous monuments to put in his train set. Skipping to when the lie has been fallen for by Albert. Baljeet removes the device, and the real Eiffel tower after being regrown by Perry, falls where the hologram used to be, resulting Irving failing to show Albert that the Eiffel Tower he saw earlier was a hologram. Lastly Traffic cam caper, basically there's a camera on the block that has footage of everything that happens. This wouldn't be so important to Perry and the OWCA if it just had footage of Phineas and Ferb's devices, but it also has footage of Perry's many entrances to his spy hq so he has to retrieve the disc so it can be disposed of along with the incriminating footage on it. Skip to when he does and the episode ends. Anyway that's all for today, stay tuned because on Sunday I'm gonna marathon the rest of this story and as a bonus, all of story 5 so that Monday I can dive right into the final 9 episodes see ya then.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, for part 2 I'm giving the father's day episode, imperfect storm, the ballad of klimpaloon and ain't no kiddie ride.

In the Father's day episode's story, Phineas, Ferb, and Candace for family reasons as well as Isabella, the FSGS, Myself Patrick's OC, David and Nicole's oc's Ryan's OC, Lawrence Fletcher, Irving, Baljeet and Buford because there's an oath that whatever the main guys do everyone else does. Anyway, they decide to create a big flying adventure for Lawrence fletcher and their grand pappy Reginald Fletcher after noticing them having fun playing together online on this flight simulator thing. Meanwhile, Doof is trying to convince his father to love him but I'm not going into the specifics because that would require me touching on one of Doof's backstories which not until the this is your backstory segment. However, he dos remember that his father's love was linked to a single lawn gnome. The one that used to belong to their household. Specifically number DH-E-M23. However the gesture didn't go over well as he accidentally tripped and broke it on the way in. That's all that happens in this episode. So next I'm gonna do the episodes de plane de plane and magic carpet ride. In the episode de plane de plane, the crew decide to beat this famous world's longest airplane known as the spruce goose's wing span record of 114 ft 2 inches or something like that. The wing span of their plane is 115 ft even. Long story short it crashes into the water but because it's made of newspaper, no harm done. I'm gonna skip the doof plot because it involves going into one of his backstories and like I said not until the this is your backstory segment. Next up is the episode magic carpet ride. Basically, the crew decide to place anti gravity pads under the living room rug to let it fly. That's all the relevant stuff of that episode because the rest of the plot is filler. Next episode For your ice only, basically, they decide to do the same thing with hockey they did with Football I mean soccer. Only this time they call it Hockey Z-9. That's all that's important there. Anyway Next episode Happy New year. basically Isabella tries to prompt phineas to kiss her by mentioning the tradition of kissing someone special at midnight. However he gets the popular idea to create a giant new year's ball and drop it from outer space. At the party, we get a catchy song titled its a new year

Oh...

You know it hasn't been bad

More happy than sad

But I'll tell you I'm glad

When I think about starting all over again

Yeah, I know where we've been

But I don't think about then

That was a moment

But this is another

So we're not gonna cry

When we say goodbye

To the year that is quickly receding

We're not gonna look back

We know we're on the right track

And we all know that time is fleeting

(Time is fleeting)

Time is fleeting

'Cause you know it's a new year

It's a brand new beginning

Another 365 and the world keeps spinning

It's a new year

It's a time for celebration

The fun has just begun

Yeah, it's gonna be a happy new year

(Gonna be a happy new year)

(Gonna be a happy new year)

Gonna be a happy new year

(Gonna be a happy new year)

Gonna have a happy new year

'Cause you know it's a new year

It's a brand new beginning

Another 365 and the world keeps spinning

It's a new year

It's a time for celebration

The fun has just begun

Yeah, it's gonna be a happy new year

(Gonna be a happy new year)

(Gonna be a happy new year)

Gonna have a happy new year

Anyway don't go anywhere cause I am gonna do the entire distance I promised for today all of 2 stories out of the remaining 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's part 3 This time I'm gonna be talking bout the episodes Buford Confidential, the Baljeatles, Let's bounce, the great indoors, and Chez Platypus.

Long Story short in Buford Confidential, we find out that the reason why Buford was able to talk French so fluently to the waiter in Paris was because he had been in Paris prior. During that visit he saw instantly and fell in love with Bridgette the leader of the You Know What I'm just gonna call them the French Fireside girls because their real name is hard to remember let alone pronounce or spell. Anyway he decided to learn French to talk to her. However, he can't let any of the guys know that he has romantic feelings for someone he feels that kind of secret being leaked would ruin his tough guy image. Also there's a sub plot of Doof wanting to get revenge on pretzels with his untwist inator but I'm not getting into it yet because I'm saving the this is your backstory episode segment for the last chapter of the 5th of my 6 stories. Let's bounce, the gang decide to use anti gravity to suspend trampolines over Danville, meanwhile, Doof, believing that lies are crucial to the functioning of society invents a Truth Inator which the name is self-explanatory but regardless I'll explain anyway basically it makes whomever it hits unable to lie. Next episode the Baljeatles. Basically Baljeet signed up for a rock and roll course believing it was a geology course due to the fact that it's called Summer Rocks. Problem he needs the help of the rest of the crew leading to one of the best rock songs in the show. However, in the interest of time and that there's a song that I like better that I wanna cover in his chapter skipping it. Finally, Chez Platypus, basically Phineas and co open an exclusive restaurant in the backyard. Meanwhile the Doof plot is why I wanted to do this segment. You know how most doof plots in the series end with Doof's schemes being thwarted by Perry? Well, this time a scenario comes up that makes him not wanna do his plan. Specifically he meets this woman who loves evil as much as he does. As you might of guessed the song that's why I skipped the gimme a grade song is the happy evil love song. Love was once a crazy dream now it's my new evil scheme and I'm as happy as can be. It's the age old story how an evil boy meets an evil girl we've got a love strong enough to rule the whole wide world we both manically laugh at all the same stuff. I've found my other half yes, I've got an evil love. When our robot armies march. To the beating of our hearts. I'm as happy as can be. It's the age-old story how an evil boy meets an evil girl. We've got a love strong enough to rule the whole wild world. We both manically laugh at all the same stuff you can't foil a plan that's built upon an evil love. Next time on chapter 4, Ferb Latin, Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers, The going into candace's mind episode and bad Hair Day.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4

Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers

Basically after joinig Phineas and co late at night, all night watching their favorite alien movie series marathoning, Candace she's a lot of signs to make her think Ferb is an alien. Fast forward to the end of the episode. Here, hiding inside a life size mold of their mother, we meet the 3rd alien of the show. I guess technically he'd be first as this episode technically predates chronicles of meap but 3rd in the order I covered the episodes. His name, Garbog.

Ferb Latin

Basically, the gang invents a new language. Basically, similar to pig latin, you put the beginning of the word at the end. However, unlike it you add the suffix erb instead of ay. Song time.

You take the first letter of every word put it at the end and then say erb its like we're adding a phonetical boost to it. Don't get confused just get used to it. Whenever someone sneezes you no longer say bless you. instead you play a flugelhorn and them your left shoe. Whenever you meet someone on the street don't shake their hand just stomp your feet and your conversation won't be complete until you give them a big slab of meat. those are the rules we hope you enjoy them we're sure to be adding a few. As new customs evolve well we hope you'll employ them but for right now here's what you should do. You take the first letter of every word put it at the end and then say erb. it's like we're adding a phonetical boost to it. don't get confused just get used to it. Whenever someone sneezes you no longer say bless you. instead you play a flugelhorn and give them your left shoe. whenever you meet someone on the street don't shake their hand just stomp your feet. but your conversation won't be complete until you give them a big slab of meat. You take the first letter of every word put it at the end and then say erb its like we're adding a phonetical boost to it don't get confused just get used to it. whenever someone sneezes you no longer say bless you instead you play a flugelhorn and give them your left shoe. whenever you meet someone on the street don't shake their hand just stomp your feet and your conversation won't be complete until you give them a big slab of meat.

That's all that happen that's relevant. Anyway, next episode is. Next is going into candaces' mind episode

Basically, Candace lost something that Jeremy left her but doesn't remember what it looks like so the gang help her refresh it. That's all. Last bad hair day. Long story short Candace's hair mutates making her look like a gorilla freak, Doof tries to find out what this inator called the very ,very bad inator does. That's all 5 I'll be back soon to cover chapters 5-11 of this story and 1-11 of the penultimate. Until then Ciao


	5. Chapter 5

Next episodes are toy to the world, Boyfriend from 27000 bc, are you my mummy, Bowl R Rama Drama and The Flying Fishmonger

Boyfriend From 27,000 BC Basically, the gang thaw out a caveman and Candace, when going to a costume party thinks he's Jeremy who said he's going in a caveman costume and needless to say stuff goes crazy.

Toy to the world, the gang create a hit toy line known as Perry the inaction figure. Enough said.

Are You My Mummy?

Basically the crew fantasize about getting their own mummy, Candace gets into a situation where she looks and acts like a mummy, Doof tries to attract all the wood in the tri state area with his wood inator that's it.

Bowl R Rama Drama, the crew break 3 records. One for worlds largest bowling ball, one for world's largest game of pinball and one for two records in one day. Enough said

Flying Fishmonger

The crew help Reginald relive his youthful motor bike stunt days enough said.

Next time Monster of Phineas and Ferb N Stein, Oil on Candace, Out of Toon, Out to Launch and Backyard Aquarium.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's pat 6

Monster of Phineas N Ferbenstein Phineas and co's Transylvanian story ancestors create a Frankenstein monster using Perry as a test subject, Doof's ancestor of the same era creates a brew to make himself eviler enough said.

Oil on Candace Basically Doof tries to impress his professor of evil 101 and Phineas and co help this new character Django Brown paint the desert to impress his father enough said

Out of Toon

The Gang create a super hero cartoon about themselves. Doof invents an inator to make people dance against their will enough said.

Out To Launch

basically phineas and co except for Isabella and the other fsgs decide to check out the shooting star milkshake bar their father bought for them. Doof chases them with a huge robot he put in space for reasons.

After they landed

Isabella: hey phineas you guys were great

phineas: thanks you weren't so bad yourself

Isabella: nervously chuckles thanks so would you like to go to the night of the falling stars girls choice dance with me?

phineas: sounds like fun ferb what's our schedule like?

(ferb gives a thumbs up gesture)

phineas: ok we'll be there

Isabella: both of you?

phineas: yeah why don't you come by and we'll all walk over together

me: wait phineas she meant just you and her it was her asking you on a date

phineas: that changes a thing or 2 but ok

Isabella: does the high pitched squee from it's no picnic

Backyard Aquarium

Doof invents a freeze inator to get back at hot dogs but I'm not getting into it until the this is your backstory segment as it's another backstory. Meanwhile Phineas and co invent an aquarium in their backyard for their pet goldfish who was never brought up until this episode because idk. The writers' fault not mine. That's all. Part 7 will have Day of the Living Gelatin, Don't Even Blink, Perry Lays an Egg, Let's take a quiz and at the car wash see ya.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's part 7

Day of the Living Gelatin

Basically, Doof plans to turn Perry evil with his make everything evil inator. Meanwhile Phineas and co make a giant gelatin mold in Isabella's pool. The ray hits it thereby turning the gelatin into a gelatin monster. They Defeat it and that's that.

Don't even blink

Basically Phineas and co watch this new device they built to see where it goes but it never happens until they play on it and stop watching it that's all.

Let's take a quiz

Basically, Phineas and co create a quiz show in their backyard for fun it gets shrunken down by a misfire from Doof's shrinkinator that's enough of that.

At The Car Wash

Phineas and co start a charity car wash to save an endangered mole species known as the star nose mole meanwhile Doof tries to make mountains out of molehills that's it.

Swiss Family Phineas

Phineas and co get stranded on an island and we finally get to see the giving a monkey a shower footage that was hinted at in the intro. That's all I have to say.

Part 8 will have No more Bunny Business, Spa Day, Cheer Up Candace, The Bully Code and Finding Mary McGuffin


	8. Chapter 8

Here's Part 8

No More Bunny Business

There's a treasonous rabbit agent known as Dennis the Rabbit on the loose and Perry has to stop him. There's also a sub plot where Phineas and co invent a pair of x ray glasses. In the episode spa day, the only plot is Phineas and co create a spa in the backyard.

Cheer up Candace

Basically, Candace freaks out because Jeremy breaks their date so Phineas and co try to cheer her up. The only thing that works is when she happens to bump into Jeremy in the park who explains that he needs extra money to be able to surprise her. Needless to say, the surprise is a romantic horse trolley ride for two.

The Bully Code

Basically, Baljeet saves Buford from choking on a hot dog and as such Buford is indebted to be his life long slave. At first he is sick of it but when he's about to use it to his advantage, a giant tire that Doof plans to shoot at the ice cream man to get back at him for running over his foot a previous day runs hits a giant hot dog sending hurtling towards Baljeet, Buford warns him about it making them even.

Finding Mary Mcguffin

Basically, Phineas and co interrogate everyone who has seen Candace's prized doll Mary Mcguffin. Who as we find out was bought by Doofenshmirtz and given to his daughter Vanessa. That's all I have to say about that.

psyche! song time.

this one is called not so bad a dad.

You were a substandard dad but the only one i had grew up hearing your evil scheming down the hall.

But when I look at this thing

It makes me wanna sing

Maybe you're not so bad a dad after all.

At my first ever swim meet,

You stepped on the other teams feet.

At my recital you clapped louder than you should.

But when you taught me how to drive

We actually made it home alive

I guess it's possible not every part of you isn't good.

I know at times I would cringe

Like when you wore all that fringe

And when you went out of your way to catch that foul ball... (boos)

But this piece of plastic in my hand

Makes me finally understand

Maybe you're not so bad a dad

Not so bad a dad after all.

You were a sub-standard dad

But the only one I had

I grew up hearing your evil scheming down the hall.

But this piece of plastic in my hand

Makes me finally understand

Maybe you're not so bad a dad

Not so bad a dad after all

Just Passing through

For fun, Phineas and Co invent a device that lets them walk through surfaces and that's all that happens. Next episodes in part 9 Candace's Big Day, I was a Middle Aged Robot, Undercover Carl, Hip, Hip Parade, and Ain't no kiddie ride.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's part 9

Candace's big day

Phineas an co plan the backyard wedding of lifeguard webber from the episode Lake Nose Monster and their older cousin of the same age as the former. That's all for that

I was a middle Age Robot

Basically, Candace and Lawrence are supposed to compete in this daughter father competition, but he lost his memory by getting caught in the OWCA memory eraser, so Perry has to pilot a robot suit of him to participate in the contest. That's that.

Undercover Carl

Carl edits an audio file of Phineas, so it sounds like he wants the gang to work with Doof and major monogram tells him to spy on them and he has fun that's all.

Hip, Hip, Parade

Basically, everyone is hyped for the tri state area unification day parade except Buford. The reason is because his uncle Otto H Adjacent was supposedly the owner of the adjacent area that was added back when the tri state area was a bi state area and he wanted no part of it nor did Buford.

Ain't no kiddie ride

Phineas and co supped up kiddie rides at the mall to be fast and fun. Meanwhile, so mad about people getting his name wrong, Doof plans to spray his name into the atmosphere so no one forgets it.

That's all for part 9

Part 10 will have Phineas and Ferb Busters, The Lizard Whisperer, Robot Rodeo, and Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10 is here

Phineas and Ferb Busters

Basically, Candace tries to train Stacy and Jenny in the act of busting her brothers. Meanwhile, Phineas and co build giant tops of doom. That's all I have to say there.

The Lizard Whisperer

Phineas and co meet a chameleon they call Steve. Doofenshmirtz tries to learn a special song to summon an alien army and that's all that happens there.

Robot Rodeo

Phineas and co have a robot rodeo Doof sabotages the other inators at this lovemuffin inator contest so he can win by default.

Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation

The gang try to enjoy their vacation in Hawaii. Meanwhile, Doof invents the devolution inator to devolve everyone in the tristate area. It's destroyed and the end.

Since this is only 4 not 5 here's nerds of a feather

Due to a disagreement over which is better space adventure or Stumpleberry Finkbat the fans of both sides go to way until Phineas and the members of the gang who aren't in the conflict ccreate a monster hologram forcing them to work together, Candace is trying to get a piece of ducky momo merchandise she doesn't have and Doof is trying to sell a show about him and Perry being good guys trying to stop an evil impostor of Heinz Doofenshmritz. That's all join me soon for the final chapter of this story containing the episodes make play, The Great Indoors, Run Candace Run, Last Train to Bustville and the Belly of the Beast


	11. Chapter 11

Here it is

Make Play

Candace switches places with a princess who looks like her after they both are jealous of each other until they decide they prefer their old lives.

The Great Indoors

Basically, Phineas and co create and have fun in a biosphere and that's all I have to say about that.

Run Candace Run

Candace uses these prototype speed boots Phineas and co made to be in multiple places at once due to meeting all her obligations.

Last Train to Bustville

Candace decides to give up until a speech by this new character Grandma Gladys motivates her otherwise.

The Belly of the Beast

The gang try to recreate the shark of Danville harbor story and it's a lot of fun that's all that happens.

Thanks for being patient. On to story number 5 the semifinal one starting with Moon Farm, Ask a Foolish Question, Misperceived Monotreme, Candace Disconnected, Meatloaf Surprise and Phineas and Ferb Interrupted.


End file.
